Semper Fidelis (English)
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Olivia tries to get used to her life without Stabler and tries to work with Amaro. But a case leads her to the edge of madness and her friends ask for help to the only person they think can help her. The problem is, Will Olivia want the help?, especially coming from him? BENSLER FOREVER. Classified M for the last chapter.
1. In My Life

**Semper Fidelis by RosiMeloniDuchovny**

I started writing this story at the moment Christopher Meloni left SVU. It was hard for me to finish it because everything that happened related to the series after he left, I didn't want to write about the show anymore. I finish the story 7 years later, I post the original version in Spanish October of last year, this is the English version. Recently I decided that I was going to try to translate all my previous Spanish stories to English, so this one is the lucky second.

It has some allusions to several episodes of the series, both before leaving Chris and after, but for the record that will not be accurate since I've only seen three episodes after Chris left (Scorched Earth, Acceptable Loss and Poisoned Motive "I love Alexandra Eames") and they broke my soul. Anyway, I hope you like this story. (BENSLER ONLY). Rated M because of the last chapter.

 **All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fanfic I saw then in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse of course hahaha.

 **Chapter 1**

 **In my Life**

Olivia Benson is considered one of the best detectives of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, with a percentage of 98% of cases resolved with the now her former partner detective Elliot Stabler. He left the Unit after a shooting.

Elliot and Olivia were very close, they had 12 years as partners, they knew everything about each other, even the things that the other would prefer forget. When Elliot left Olivia was devastated, she did not know what to do or what to feel and she lost her judgment completely and it was reflected in the erratic way in which she acted in her cases. The unit's captain, Donald Cragen, was worried about Olivia's feelings, she is like a daughter to him. He decided that the best thing for her was to get her a new partner, so he brought Nick Amaro.

Nick was a good detective from Narcotics, at the beginning Olivia did not want to have anything to do with him and ditch him every time she could. Even Nick asked Cragen to change his partner because he believed that Olivia needed a partner she could trust; but Cragen did not do it because he had been in that position before; Olivia once asked him to change her partner and he did; which was a waste of time given that a couple weeks later she came back with Elliot again. This time he did not make the same mistake, he left Nick and Olivia together and it worked, as time passed, they began to get along and work well together. After a year and a half together, Olivia already knew Nick's style and his way of doing things and he knew hers, they learned to get along and developed a friendship, even though at times they had their differences.

One day what appeared to be a normal case in a normal week in SVU arrived, but it turned out to be the last straw that the glass of Olivia's life could bear.

On Monday morning, Captain Cragen assigned a new case to Olivia and her team integrated by Nick and Detectives Amanda Rollins, Fin Tutuola and John Munch. The case was about a woman between the ages of 20 and 25 found floating in the Hudson River in a black bag, had been tortured, raped and beaten to death.

Amanda, Nick and Olivia were in the office of coroner Melinda Warner reviewing the autopsy report, while John and Fin were trying to identify the victim.

\- She suffered a lot, internally it has fractures in the jaw, radius, humerus, clavicle, pelvis, femur and tibia, I have not yet been able to specify the object with which she was hit; It also has puncture wounds all over the body, was penetrated multiple times, I sent the samples to the DNA Lab; the cause of death is fracture of the temporal bone of the skull by blows with a blunt object – Melinda said

\- Who would do such a thing to such a young girl - Amanda said horrified

\- It seems work of a gang, I will be sure when I know her identity and with whom she was related - Olivia said while evaluating the wounds

\- I agree, this has gang signings everywhere – Nick said

\- No matter who her circle of friends was, she still did not deserve what happened to her; because if not all policemen should be kill for hanging around with criminals all the time - Amanda said

\- You take everything so literally Amanda, also I never said she deserved to be killed and we will find the bastards who did this – Nick said

At that moment Nick received a call from Fin and left the forensic office with Amanda. Leaving Olivia and Melinda alone.

\- How do you handle the constant fights of those two? - Melinda asked

\- Honestly, they've me fed up, it's something new every day, and I do not know if it's him or her, but I swear that one day I'll kill them both - Olivia said frustrated

\- Would you rather be with Elliot? - Melinda asked with some fear

\- No, not at all, I do not want to see that idiot anymore in my life, or hear his name; I think I'm fine with Nick, as long as he and Amanda are not in the same room - Olivia said seriously, although she laughed a bit talking about Nick and Amanda

In that moment Nick and Amanda went back to the room

\- Fin told me that they had already identified the victim, her name was Erika Lebron, 24 years old, she lived in Brooklyn and was a member of the Latin Kings, known for arms trafficking, drug trafficking, extortion, forgery, robbery and murder – Nick said

\- As we already suspected there had to be gangs involve, so I already have my first list of suspects, all the rival gangs of the Latin Kings obviously – Olivia said

\- Olivia come on, Fin said we met at the house on Riverdale Avenue, where the Latin Kings meet - Nick said sarcastically

-Yeah let's go; see you later Melinda - Olivia said and left

In the car, Olivia was driving, Nick in the copilot and Amanda in the back seat. Olivia gave both of them a kind of ultimatum at that moment.

\- We are going to a very dangerous place, to get involved with very dangerous people, I would appreciate it if you left your stupid fights for when we return to the station, understood – Olivia said

\- Yes, of course - Nick and Amanda said at the same time


	2. Latin Kings, Rivals and Allies

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Latin Kings, Rivals and Allies**

When they arrive at the place they met with Fin and John who were waiting for them to go to interrogate Antonio Fernández (aka King Tone), the leader of the gang who believed that the victim belonged. When they entered the house immediately everyone turned to see them, it is typical of gang members to recognize the police. Olivia and the team went directly to where Antonio was sitting surrounded by his group.

\- Detective Benson, if you wanted to come visit me you could have come alone, you did not need the four bodyguards; although I admit that I'm glad to see that you leave detective Stabler at home – Antonio said laughing

\- Ah Antonio, you're always so nice, it's a pity because this is an official visit, so I want your friends to get lost from my sight - Olivia said seriously

\- Your wishes are orders detective, good thing you like privacy - Antonio said with a wicked smile

\- Antonio, let's go to the point here, I have one of your girls, Erika Lebron in my morgue; what do you know about it? Did she make you angry and kill her? Or bother another and they killed her? - Olivia asked, showing Antonio the photos of Erika's autopsy. Antonio seemed surprised and Olivia noticed.

\- I have nothing to do with this, I would not do something like that to such a sweet thing, look for an answer to your questions in another place - Antonio said, he got up from the table and retired

Olivia and the boys left the establishment and returned to the SVU. Once there's John and Fin called Olivia to one of the interrogation rooms to talk to her.

\- Something happened? What are we doing here? - Olivia asked surprised

\- Why Antonio knows Elliot and you? what you guys have to do with him? he is not the kind of person you should mess with, Baby Girl you are going over the line, if such a thing exists in your case – Fin said worried

\- For God's sake stop treating me like a 5 year old girl, I know what I do, Antonio met us during the investigation of a rapist 2 years ago in that neighborhood, one of his girls was a victim, he was a suspect, but he did not do it, we caught the right one; as expected Stabler was a jerk with him and that's why he said what he said and it's enough to talk about him – Olivia said

\- Liv, we care about you – John said

\- Well enough, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself - Olivia said and left the interrogation room

In the conference room Nick and Amanda reviewed evidence while they waited for Olivia; When he entered Nick immediately noticed that something was happening and whispered in her ear.

\- Olivia, everything all right? – Nick whisper

\- Yes, nothing to worry about, just nonsense - Olivia said smiling falsely, knowing that Nick would not notice if it was false or a true smile

\- Amanda, what do we have on the rival gangs of the Latin Kings - Olivia asked Amanda who had been watching the scene between her and Nick

\- Well we have the Folk Nation, the Trinitarians and the MS - 13; all criminals obviously, some of their activities are child prostitution, drug trafficking, weapons and people, money laundering, kidnapping and murder to name a few - Amanda said

\- Why did you want to know that? Are you convinced that they did not kill her? - Nick asked Olivia

\- I'm not convinced of anything at this point, but Antonio seemed really surprised, and I know him enough to know he's not a good actor – Olivia said

\- Well then, what do we do? - Nick asked

\- We are going to visit our friend Larry Hoover, head of the Folk Nation to start, then we continue with the others - said Olivia

\- That's dangerous, because we do not leave things as they are until we have more evidence - Amanda said

\- How naive you are Amanda, here in New York you cannot let time go by, you have to fight fire with fire – Nick said

\- I could not have said it better - Olivia said crashing her hands with Nick as they left the room

Fin, John, prosecutors Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot and Captain Cragen entered the room just after Nick and Olivia left

\- And Benson and Amaro? where are they? - Cragen asked Amanda

\- They went to visit the Folk Nation, then the Trinitarians and then the MS -13 - Amanda said

\- It's official Olivia lost her head and Amaro does not control her - Casey said

\- It was not necessary, he agreed with her, he said something about fire with fire - Amanda said

\- Is that who you pair Olivia with, some crazy partners just like her – Alex said to Captain Cragen

\- That's true, but it's also true that Liv's madness comes from time to time; she had some quiet weeks, now she came back again with madness – John said

\- Baby Girl is not well since Stabler left her, I do not see any improvement in her, she is still as lost and unhappy as a year and a half ago, and apparently nothing that we do seems to work – Fin said

\- I do not know what to do either, it breaks my soul to see her like that - Cragen said

\- Amanda if you had known her before that shooting you would understand about what we are talking about; Stabler was the madness and she put him in his place, she was the voice of reason and at the same time radiated compassion and tenderness; now it just seems cold and full of anger – Alex said

\- I would have loved to see her like that, because you're right, she is cold and I'm honestly afraid of her – Amanda said

Olivia and Nick were at the meeting place of the Folk Nation, a house in front of the Herbert Von King Park in Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn. Olivia walked to where Larry Hoover, the gang leader, was; while the rest of the men watched her as she passed by.

\- To what do I owe the sight of a beauty like you? - Larry asked

\- What a gallant, but let's leave the act aside and tell me what do you know about the girl murdered, the Latin Kings girl, I know they do not like you – Olivia said

\- You're right, those damned pigs do not like me, but I have nothing to do with their whore, they probably done it themselves – Larry said

\- Do not lie, if you lie, I will know and I will stalk you until you pay for it – Nick said

\- Why do not you just close your mouth, I'd rather talk to the pretty girl and ignore you're here - Larry said

\- Why you do not learn manners and answer the question to my partner – Olivia said

\- Ok, well since you ask so kindly, I'll tell you again that I had nothing to do with that, final point to this conversation - Larry said and pointed out the exit

Olivia and Nick retired and went in search of the MS - 13. This gathered in a pool center on Lorimer Street in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The head of the gang Tito Perez was playing pool with other men when Olivia approached him and took the stick from his hands.

\- Hey bitch what's wrong with you? – Tito said

\- Watch your words, you do not want us to go for a walk – Olivia said

\- You should also watch yours, you have a big mouth to be a woman; What can I offered to you officers? – Tito said

\- Answers about Erika Lebron, do you know her? one of the girls from the Latin Kings? - Olivia asked

\- No, I have nothing to do with her or the dogs of the Kings, that's not my problem what they do with their women; but surely that bitch went over the edge and gave her what she deserved, women must be given their due to behave and if they do not learn to behave you ditch them – Tito said while his companions were startled

\- What an interesting philosophy, are you admitting that you are guilty of assault and domestic violence – Olivia said

\- I have never done that, I was lucky that all my girls know how to behave – Tito said with a smile

\- Of course - Olivia said sarcastically

\- Yes, and if you want I can leave it to you with their advisor, maybe you will learn to behave like a lady – Tito said

\- No thanks, to begin with you would not recognize a lady, even if you had her in front of you; See you soon - Olivia said and she and Nick left

In the car as they drove to East New York to see the Trinitarians, Olivia had great suspicions about the MS - 13.

\- Olivia, is something wrong? - Nick asked

\- Yes, it's like a strange feeling, I think Tito and the MS - 13 hide something, their men put a ghost face when I name Erika; they know her and know more than they say; It was a completely different reaction to the Folk and Latin, I begin to believe that they are guilty - Olivia said

\- If you're right they will not talk and they will not fall easily – Nick said

\- I know, that's why we need to talk to the associates - said Olivia

\- As? I do not understand? - Nick said

\- Allied gangs of the Latin Kings, those who know something will release the soup against the MS – 13 in a heartbeat – Olivia said

\- And who are the allied bands? - Nick asked

\- Bloods, they are Russian mafia and People Nation, natives of here; We will visit them after we finish with the Trinitarians - said Olivia

The Trinitarians met in a house on flatlands avenue in East New York. Nick and Olivia arrived and went straight to talk to Santiago Guerrero, the head of the band.

\- Good afternoon Santiago, having fun? - Olivia said when she saw him sitting at a table surrounded by women

\- Of course, and if you join us, I will spend it a lot better - Santiago said

-No, but thanks for the offer, I came here to tell you about Erika, a member of the Latin Kings who appeared dead, what do you know about it? - Olivia asked

\- Nothing, I will not be blamed for what King Tone does with his bitches, that's not my problem, I have nothing to do with it and if that's all you wanted to know, you two can retire - Santiago said

\- Do not worry we'll be in touch - Olivia said and left.

Olivia and Nick then went to Little Odessa to talk to Vladimir Seredova Bloods leader, and he had a fun story to tell.

\- Good afternoon, detectives, I was waiting for you - Vladimir said

\- Seriously and why is that? - Olivia asked

\- The rumors run fast, I know what happened with Erika Lebron - Vladimir said

\- And I assume you have a theory about it? - Nick asked

\- Of course, King Tone has the habit of sending his girls on missions to rival gangs to find out secrets, if they discover them, they rape, torture and kill them; I would not be surprised if that happened to Erika - Vladimir said

\- Well, thanks for the interesting theory, we'll be in touch - Olivia said and she and Nick leave the restaurant.

\- That man is crazy; do you believe a word of what he said? - Nick asked

\- I really do not know, but it seems somewhat coherent, I expect everything from the gangs - said Olivia


	3. A Promise

**Note:** The bands show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Chapter 3**

 **A promise**

One week passed and Olivia and Nick continued to investigate Erika's case, each step indicated that the MS-13 was behind what had happened to Erika, but they could not get an order to check the pool in Williamsburg.

In SVU all the detectives were reviewing files of previous cases related to Latin Kings and MS - 13 that were similar to Erika 's. At that moment a detective arrives running and screaming.

\- We have a 10-10 in Brooklyn, report that the Latin Kings and the Bloods have a shootout against the MS - 13 and the Folk Nation. We must respond, as it is a bloodbath - Officer Travis said

All the detectives rushed to take their vests and go to Williansburg. Upon arrival they found shots coming from all directions, some from cars, others from buildings and even from men on the street. Some patrollers tried to catch the guys and lock them in the patrols, while the detectives looked for those who were firing inside the building.

Olivia got out of her car and ran to the back of another car, looking for King Tone, then got under the next car; he looked around and could see several bodies lying on the pavement, none of them was King Tone, so she got out of the car and ran into an alley. King Tone was in the alley, pointing a gun at Larry, the leader of Folk Nation who was also pointing a gun at him. Olivia pulled out her gun and pointed them out.

\- New York Police, stop both of you- Olivia shouted

\- Welcome Detective Benson, it's good that you joined the party – Larry said

\- You want to be quiet, I'm going to kill you, I owe it to Erika, you and your friends, the 13 killed her - Antonio shouted

\- If that's true I'll try it myself and put you in jail, Erika would not want you to kill this man in this alley. Please stop the fire, you're the only one who can do it, there are too many innocents around and the truth is that it's not worth it - Olivia said in a very calm voice

\- You will not succeed, we are innocent – Larry said

\- That's not true and you know it, we all know Larry - Antonio said

\- Antonio you know me, you know that when I propose something I get it, the murder of Erika will not go unpunished, so lower that gun and stop the fire - Olivia said

\- That's a promise detective? - Antonio asked

\- It is, give me the weapon – Olivia said. Antonio gave his gun to Olivia and Larry put his gun on the ground and they both ran out. Immediately, Olivia left the alley and saw how the gang members who had not been arrested disappeared from the scene; they ran, climbed in cars and motorcycles, in a matter of a couple of minutes the place was empty, only the police and the corpses were left on the floor.

The forensic doctors and the crime scene technicians arrived and began to process the place. At that time all the detectives withdrew and the few gang members who were arrested went on bail in a couple of hours.

When returning to SVU Olivia finds out that they shot to the detective Rollins and that she and Tutuola were in Presbyterian, luckily the detective was fine. Cragen gives the order to all detectives to go home, reluctant detectives leave.

\- Olivia let me take you home – Nick said

\- Okay, let's go, but we will not talk about what happened today - Olivia said

\- Ok we will not - Nick said

They both went down to the parking lot, it was completely alone and in silence, it was a strange thing, but considering what had happened today it was to be expected that no one was in the building. They went to the car and the moment they opened it something exploded and filled the place with smoke. Olivia and Nick fall to the ground unconscious after sniffing a little of the smoke.


	4. Over My Dead Body

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note 1:** The bands show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Note 2:** This chapter contains tributes to Criminal Intent in his episode _**Blind Spot**_ and even SVU in the chapter _**Surrender Benson**_ (which I didn't see and don't pretend to see, but someone had the meanness to tell me). If you know which one are, they tell me in the comments

 **Chapter 4**

 **Over my dead body**

They woke up trapped in a warehouse, tied with chains. Neither of them had any idea how they had ended up there. The last thing they remembered was being in the parking lot of the SVU. Everything was dark and cold and there was a smell of decomposition. Nick seemed terrified while Olivia seemed serene and calm at the moment.

\- God we have to get out of here, we're going to die - Nick said altered

\- Calm down, I would like to know first how we got here and who brought us here - Olivia said

\- Do you think this is the time for that? - Nick asked altered

\- Maybe not, but you really need to calm down - Olivia said

\- You should listen to Detective Benson, Detective Amaro, do not worry that you two will not leave here - a man said who turned on the searchlights Olivia and Nick could see that they were in a warehouse surrounded by several bodies. The man was tall and with defined muscles, he had a ski mask on his head, but they could see his eyes, they were green as emeralds.

\- Of course, crazy, I'm going to calm down - Nick shouted

\- If you do not shut up, I'm going to put a muzzle, just to not have to listen to you, because nobody will listen to you here - the man said

\- Ok, he will shut up, but I will not; I want to know what we are doing here? Who do you work for? - Olivia asked

\- Very funny detective Benson, but we both know that I will not tell you and even if I did, it would not do you any good given that you will not get out of here alive - the man said

\- That is not really true, if you had not already killed us, the fact that you have not done it tells me that you want something from us – Olivia said

\- The truth is that you are right, I want to know everything you know about the murder of Erika Lebron and what you told King Tone and the Latin Kings about it - the man said

\- Over my dead body, I will not talk about an outgoing investigation with you or anyone and I do not know who King Tone is - Olivia said, obviously lying. At that moment a second man with a ski mask entered the store. This was shorter and also in shaped like the other.

\- What are they doing here yet, why you have not killed them yet, they already have a day here and the whole NYPD is looking for them like crazy, if they find us with them we are dead men - the second man said

\- I had to wait for the sedative to pass, and the boss wants them to say what they told the Latin Kings about the murder and neither of them wants to open their mouths and in the case of Amaro, it's better he does not - the first man said

\- Well if you do not want to talk we will torture you until you speak - the second man said

\- Do what you want, not a single word about the case will come out of my mouth – Olivia said

\- I will make you regret saying that and being born also bitch - the first man said slapping her

\- Do not worry, I already regret been born from long time ago – Olivia said

\- What a dramatic detective, I see that someone seriously hurt her to say that - the first man said. At that moment the second man came back with some tall buckets full of ice water

\- Here is the water, let's see how much these idiots can stand - the second man said placing each bucket in front of Nick and Olivia. Each of the men dipped the head of Nick and Olivia in the respective bucket of water for about 40 seconds and took out their heads

\- I will not say a word, no matter what you do – Olivia said

\- God, you are stubborn and intransigent - the first man said

\- That is one of her qualities, you will not change her opinion, or mine either – Nick said

\- It does not matter, I'll change it to blows - the first man said taking Olivia by the hair and returning it to submerge in the ice water

\- You're wasting your time, I will not tell you anything - Olivia said as she pulled it out. The first frustrated man slapped Olivia, dug the bucket of water and left the warehouse. The second man surprised by his performance came after him.

-Olivia, these men are crazy, they will kill us, for whom the hell will they work? - Nick said

\- I do not know, but one thing I'm sure of is that the Latin Kings have nothing to do with this; Antonio was right, someone wanted to implicate him – Olivia said

\- You're right – Nick said. At that moment the two men returned to the hangar with stones in their hands and began to throw them to Nick and Olivia

\- And now what do you think of my new technique detective Benson - the first man said

\- I do not care, it will not work, better kill me and do not waste your time – Olivia said

\- Detective Benson at some point you will break, I know you will, everyone does it - the first man said throwing more stones. After a while they stopped when the stones were finished and left Nick and Olivia alone, chained to the chairs. Both were very beaten, they had many cuts everywhere. Nick by her side was almost falling asleep, he seemed to be giving up; Olivia on the other hand still looked strong and wanted to get out of there.

\- Nick let's go do not fall asleep, talk to me, do not leave me alone – Olivia said

\- But Olivia I'm tired, and it hurts everywhere, I just want to rest a minute – Nick said

\- Nick this is not time to rest, we cannot let them win, we have to get out of here – Olivia said

Meanwhile in the SVU the 10-13 officer in danger / kidnapping had already made it run throughout New York. Detectives of homicides, narcotics, vices and major case were in the case as well as FBI agents. Captain Cragen had already passed a news bulletin on TV telling the missing detectives and asking for information about their whereabouts, this caused chaos in the SVU with the millions of calls from people who claimed to have seen Nick and Olivia. A clairvoyant even assured that they had taken a vacation to Hawaii. Cragen on the other hand was on the edge, he just wanted his detectives back.

In the hangar the two men re-entered only minutes later.

\- Detective Benson, I advise you to stop dreaming because you will not leave here; and also I would give advice to the pathetic of your Captain who obviously has no idea where you are because if he had not ask for cooperation from the public - the first man said while the second hung Nick and Olivia to the ceiling by the arms with some handcuffs and a hook.

\- You two should learn to be more creative in your methods of torture, I saw this in one of my favorite TV shows, a crazy woman did this to the detective - Nick said laughing, who apparently was more vivacious, perhaps because of the adrenaline

\- What the hell are you talking about? - the first man said

\- Oh sorry, that's a very deep program for your little brain – Nick said he and Olivia laughed

\- You think you are funny Amaro, I'll make you take away that bad habit - the first man said and gave Nick a blow to the chest

\- According to my partner that is a bad habit that never took off – Nick said recovering from the blow

\- Then it's good that you will not live much, so nobody has to live with your bad habits - the second man said while giving him a blow too. Both men hit them a few times, more to Nick than Olivia, until they got tired. At that moment, they were unhooked from the ceiling and re-chained to the chairs. They were frustrated because Nick and Olivia had not said anything about Erika. On the other hand, Nick and Olivia bled everywhere and seemed to be really exhausted. The men retired and returned a few hours later; although for Nick and Olivia it seemed to have been a century, the men carried a jar of water and a glass.

\- Take - the first man said giving the glass with water to Olivia, she just took a few small sips and vomited everything; the same thing happened with Nick, the internal damage was so much that it did not allow them to drink anything.

\- You two know you have me tired, let's end this once and for all - the first man said pointed at Nick with a gun in his head

\- Tell us what King Tone knows about Erika's case or I'll put a hole in your head and I'll leave them here with the rest of these corpses - the second man said

\- It will not happen, I will not tell you anything – Olivia said trying to become strong, because at this point she was already terrified, it was obvious given that with her trembling hands she took the necklace with the plaque hung around her neck very strongly.

\- Do not play with me, see that you two have already exceeded my patience - the first man said operating the charger

\- Leave him alone (Olivia shouted, the tears ran down her cheeks) I want Elliot, I need my Elliot, he would kick your ass after everything you've done - Olivia said

\- I have no idea who that is and I'm not afraid of him, besides you will not see him again and give me that damn necklace - the first man said and he ripped the collar from his neck and gave it to the second man and he kept it in his pocket

\- Leave my partner in peace, give her back her necklace, it means a lot to her, you are afraid, you will not be able to deal with her, only over my dead body you will hurt her – Nick scream

\- Ok, it will be over your body - the first man said and pulled the trigger shooting Nick in the head, Olivia shouted while the blood was scattered everywhere like a burst of red paint

\- And now is your turn - the first man said pointing at Olivia with the gun. She was still crying and then she heard the shot, she thought she was dead but she immediately realized that the man had been shot since he fell to the side of her. At that very moment I heard someone say "take them both" and someone broke the chains with one and took it loaded, at that time she lost consciousness.


	5. On The Edge of Madness

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Chapter 5**

 **On the edge of madness**

An hour later in the SVU Fin climbs to a chair and starts screaming.

\- Stop everything, they called from Presbyterian, they have Benson and Amaro, they left them at the emergency gate – Fin shouted. All the agents released the phones and papers they had and started running.

Upon arriving at the Presbyterian Dr. Kuippers received Captain Cragen and the rest of the SVU with news, but not what they expected

\- Doctor how the detectives are? Are they well? Will they recover? - Alex asked altered

\- Sorry, I think there was a communication error; Detective Benson is here, she's in surgery, she has internal bleeding, lacerations and bruises, she's dehydrated and she's lost a lot of blood but we think she'll recover, she came here unconscious, but we attribute it to shock; Detective Amaro was also left in the emergency with Detective Benson, but he was already dead, he had a shot in the head, there was nothing we could do, I'm so sorry - Dr. Kuippers said and he left. Amanda, Alex and Casey started crying while Cragen, Fin and John were shocked.

 **6 days later**

Olivia began to open her eyes, she realized that she was in a hospital room, she did not remember very well how she had gotten there, she watched Casey asleep in an armchair next to her bed, she wanted to wake her up so she could tell her what had happened, luckily this one woke up when feeling the attempts of Olivia to move.

\- Olivia thank God to wake you up, are you okay? how do you feel dear? We were very worried – Casey said very relieved

\- What happened? How did I get here? How is Nick? He is okay? - Olivia asked altered

\- Calm down dear, please, everything will be fine – Casey said trying to avoid answering those questions

\- Ok I will, but answer my questions - said Olivia

\- Sorry dear but I do not have all the answers, I do not know what happened or how you got here and as for Nick I really sorry sweetheart, but he did not survive, he was already dead when you two were left here - Casey said sadly as Olivia tears started to fall

\- Casey, I need the Captain, look for him, I have to get out of here and catch them, I owe it to him – Olivia said

\- Honey right now what you have to do is calm down and rest, talk to the Captain later – Casey said

\- No, it's now, I want to get out of here - Olivia shouted. Casey left frustrated of the room to look for Cragen, this one was in the waiting room with the rest of the SVU

\- Captain, please go to the room and deal with your spoiled baby because I swear, I'll hang her; she does not understand reasons, was unconscious for 6 days and already wants to leave here to look for Nick's killers – Casey said

\- Ok, I'll talk to her, she has to calm down - Cragen said. This went to the room, when entering Olivia waited impatiently

\- Honey I love you, but you will not do what you want, you will stay here until the doctor seems it convenient and you will participate in the investigation when you have recovered; end of the story and no more talk about the subject – Cragen said and Olivia could not protest a word

4 days later Olivia was discharge from the hospital, some of the cuts were beginning to heal, but the psychological wounds were going to be the most difficult to cure. She immediately returned to the SVU. A large group of detectives worked on the case and despite the efforts had not advanced much. Olivia thought they were incompetent and every time they asked her something, she told them, she acted erratic and seemed to be on the edge of madness; this is why John decided to seek help.


	6. The Return of Stabler

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Return of Stabler**

John desperate showed up at the house of the only person who he thought could help Olivia, Elliot. He arrive at the house in Queens and knock on the door; Kathleen Stabler, Elliot's 20-year-old daughter opened the door, John knew her since she was a child.

\- Uncle John, what a pleasure it is to see you, what brings you here? - Kathleen asked giving him a hug

\- Hello sweetie, I want to talk to your father, is he here right now? - John asked

\- No, my dad does not live here anymore. He and mom finally divorced last year and he moved to an apartment in Manhattan – Kathleen said

\- Well could you give me his address because it is very important and urgent that I talk to him – John said

\- Of course, uncle John, he lives at 61 West 62nd Street in the Upper West Side – Kathleen said

\- Thank you dear, you say hi to your brothers for me – John said

\- You're welcome, gladly, see you soon – Kathleen said and went back into the house

John went quickly to Elliot's apartment, laughing when he realized how close he lived to Olivia, from whom he supposedly wanted to be away. He went up to the apartment and knocked on the door, Elliot opened it and was shocked.

\- Well you're not the Chinese food deliveryman – Elliot said

\- No, and anyway it's not healthy to eat so much Chinese food - John said

\- Right, come here – Elliot said letting John into the apartment. This one was big, all beige and brown with a large room and a very modern kitchen; John thought it was crazy considering Elliot did not cook. The view was beautiful, typical of the Upper West Side.

\- John can I offer you something? Coffee, tea, water, beer? - Elliot asked as John sat on the sofa

\- Coffee is fine - John said and Elliot brought him coffee and sat in the chair in front of the

\- Well John so long without seeing you, what brings you here and by the way, how do you know I was here? – Elliot said

\- I went to Queens, Kathleen told me that you lived here, by the way, I'm sorry that everything ended with Kathy – John said

\- The truth is I am happy, as friends we are very well, as a couple or she kills me or I kill her – Elliot said laughing

\- I'm happy for you then - John said

\- Well, John, you still do not tell me why you're here – Elliot said

\- I'm here to talk about your favorite topic, Olivia – John said. At that moment all the expression and posture of Elliot change and step from being cheerful to worried

\- What happened to Olivia? What did they do to her? - Elliot said altered

\- Nothing worse than what you did to her if we go to the case - John shout

\- I did not do anything to her, she seems to be fine without me, always accompanied by the idiot that with black hair and brown eyes - Elliot said indifferently, showing his jealousy towards Amaro

\- I knew it, you moved here to harass her, you live two blocks from her, sure you see her when she goes to Starbucks for her coffee; this is sick Elliot, you're crazy like her - John said startled

\- I do not harass her, I've only seen her when she walks around, it's not the same and she's not crazy that I know of and I'm not crazy either – Elliot said

\- I differ from that, especially say it for her, that's why I'm here, you're the only human being on earth I know who is able to control her and make her see reason. Olivia has not been herself since you left, she has acted erratically and it seems she lost her mind; now everything is worse; 3 weeks ago she and her partner Amaro took a case that was involved in a gang war, Olivia and Amaro got involved with them, about 10 days ago both were kidnapped, I do not know what happened, all I know is that one of those gangs rescued Olivia, unfortunately they had already killed Amaro. You know her, she thirsty for revenge and she will kill anyone who is slightly involved in Amaro's death. Also, I think she's scared, she seems nervous and anxious. I think she needs you, and if you ever care or wanted her please go and talk to her, that's all I ask of you - John said

\- God, I'm so sorry; although I tell you something John, I do not think she wants to hear a word of what I say - Elliot said sadly in his voice

\- At least try it because we do not know what to do – John said

\- I'll try; who is assigned the case of Detective Amaro? - Elliot asked

\- For now, the SVU is the one who works on that and Olivia acts as the lunatic boss. Well I have to go, I'm glad you're fine, nice apartment and I hope to see you soon - John said

\- I hope I can do something, thanks for coming and come back whenever you want - Elliot said and took John to the door

\- I'll do it, with a few beers and we'll see football on the giant screen, see you later - John said laughing

\- Excellent plan, I wait for you - said Elliot and John left

Immediately after Elliot called his boss in Quantico and asked to be temporarily reassigned to the case of the murder of Detective Amaro. Agent Ryan had no problem and gave him permission.

The next morning SVU Olivia was in the conference room answering some questions to Amanda, Fin and some members of internal affairs

\- Do you know if the kidnappers kept something from you? - Detective Ortiz of internal affairs asked

\- Yes, I've already told you about thirty thousand times; they have my gun and Nick's, our badges and my necklace that has a miniature of a badge – Olivia said

\- Ok that's good because it's something that is not common, is it the miniature of your badge? - Detective Krausse of Internal Affairs asked

\- No, it's the miniature of the badge of my former partner, the number is 6313 and has Semper Fi engraved behind – Olivia said

\- Excellent, when we have a specific gang to blame these are the objects that we should look for - detective Ortiz said

\- Seriously? Do not tell me - Olivia said sarcastically and got up from the chair and left

\- Do not take it wrong, she acts like that lately, it's not personal – Fin said

\- I imagine, I understand, the woman is living a hell, I do not blame her - detective Ortiz said

That same afternoon Elliot appeared in the SVU. When he arrived at Cragen's office and explained that he would work on the case. Cragen had already been warned by agent Ryan, but he was still very surprised to see Elliot.

When both left the office and everyone in SVU saw Elliot, all were surprised and at the same time happy to see him. Olivia on the other hand did not seem at all happy to see him and was not afraid to show her feelings as she left the room and went to the conference room without even saying hello.


	7. My Knight Shining Armour

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha.

 **Chapter 7**

 **My Knight Shining Armour**

Elliot noticed it and immediately followed her into the conference room. He found her sitting at the table looking at the photos of Erika and Nick's body.

\- It's not good for you to see those photos, it does not do you anything good – Elliot said putting the photos aside

\- That's not your problem, I can do whatever I want; what are you doing here? - Olivia said annoyed

\- I'm here to help you with the murder of Detective Amaro, I know you're not well, partly I'm guilty of that, but also everything that's happened these last 2 weeks, you need to calm down and rest – Elliot said

\- Ah I did not know that you were my knight in shining armour and you came here to rescue me (she said sarcastically, she paused and then said) Let me tell you two things; first you are guilty of everything, but it does not matter anymore and second I do not need your help and even more important I do not want it - Olivia shouted

By that time everyone in SVU was out of the conference room listening to Olivia's screams

\- I already know that and I'm very sorry; but you have to let me help you, you cannot take care of yourself – Elliot said and took Olivia's hands

\- You think you know everything and I have to do everything you say, you are very wrong (Olivia said, she paused and said) Ah and do not ever put a hand on me again or I will sue you for sexual harassment – Olivia said and she let go of his hands and with one she slapped Elliot and went out the door; without giving importance to the hundreds of detectives who were standing there with their open mouths very surprised

Elliot on the other hand sat in one of the chairs with his hand on the cheek where Olivia had hit him. Cragen, Casey, Alex, John, Fin, Melinda, George and Amanda came in to talk to him.

\- You're Ok? - Alex asked removing his hand from his face to see how red his cheek was

\- I'm okay, what hurt me the most was what she said, not the blow – Elliot said

\- You're sure, because she knows how to hit; God if she did that to you who according to everyone here she loves you, I'm afraid to think what she would do to someone else - Amanda said

\- She's not like that Detective Rollins, you have a bad concept of Olivia; what she did right now I deserved it, I did not expect a different reaction from her, she also spent a few terrible weeks – Elliot said

\- And how do you know that? - Melinda asked surprised

\- I told him, I went to see him because I thought that having Elliot would calm her, obviously I was wrong - John said

\- No, it was a good idea, I was the one who got the wrong approach, try to be sweet, but she stomp me, with her you have to do everything by force – Elliot said

\- She is going to be mad at you more than she is already – Casey said

\- I do not care if it keeps her safe, besides she cannot hate me more than she already hates me – Elliot said

\- Hate is not the word I would use, if she hated you, she would not be so angry to have lost the Semper Fi that always hung around her neck since you sent it – Fin said

\- She is a complicated person, but I love her as she is; talking about that where she went? – Elliot said

\- I bet to her new favorite place, the roof - Cragen said

Olivia was on the rooftop crying uncontrollably, although she did not know very well why she was crying. If it was anger because of what Elliot did to her and the fact that he returned as if nothing happen or the sadness for the Nick's death, who in the short time he was with her was always at her side until the last moment despite her contempt at the beginning; or she simply felt overwhelmed and did not know what to feel or what to do with so many emotions. Suddenly she heard the door, wiped the tears and arranged the hair. Elliot appeared in front of her, he immediately noticed that she had been crying, he just wanted to hold her, comfort her and make her feel better. But he was not going to do it because he knew that Olivia was not going to accept him, so he preferred his second option, forcing her to be with him.

\- What are you doing here? What do you want now? - Olivia asked, still angry

\- I'm here to explain something to you and make it very clear; my boss assigned me the case of Detective Amaro whether you like it or not, and I'm going to stay in the case and if you cannot work together then I will pull you out from the case, that simple – Elliot said

\- You have gone crazy, why you care, you did not even know him - Olivia shout

\- He was a NYPD detective who gave his life to save yours, as far as I'm concerned, I'm going to search under every rock for his killer, it's the least I can do to thank him for what he did for the woman I care about - Elliot said and finally Olivia was speechless

\- Then I want your answer, can you work with me or do I take you out of the case right now? - Elliot asked

\- I'll try, but only because I owe it to Nick; because I do not even want to see you – Olivia said

\- Fine, as you wish – Elliot said


	8. A Book About My Life

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Book About My Life**

The next day a much calm Olivia met Elliot in the lab. Morales had the videos of the Presbyterian emergency entrance and wanted to see if Olivia could identify someone in the video despite the ski mask.

\- Good morning Olivia – Elliot said and gave her a cup of coffee. Olivia did not return the greeting, just took the cup and threw it in the trash before entering the lab. Elliot realized that Olivia would not be easy, but that was to be expected, after all it was Olivia he was dealing with.

\- Good morning Detective Benson and ... Stabler - Morales said almost in shock when he saw Elliot with Olivia

\- Ignore him Rubén and show me the videos - Olivia said authoritatively, Elliot said nothing, just greeted Morales with his hand

\- Ok Olivia, here they are - Morales said and began to pass the videos on the screen

\- Do you see something that you recognize, that looks familiar? - Elliot asked

\- No and shut up that you deconcentrate me - Olivia said. Morales had never felt so uncomfortable and could not believe that Olivia was treating Elliot like that.

They had been there for more than two hours watching the videos when Olivia finally noticed something that she recognized in the video.

\- Rubén take the picture and increase the boy on the right – Olivia said

\- Ok, where? - Morales asked

\- In the arm - Olivia said. When approaching it you could notice a tattoo with a crown shape with the initials LK inside it.

\- That tattoo belongs to the Latin Kings, they took us to the Presbyterian - Olivia said surprised

\- We have to go back to SVU and ask Alex for an order to investigate them – Elliot said

\- Of course, captain obvious, although it is clear to you that they are not the bad guys of this movie – Olivia said

\- Yes understood – Elliot said

In Elliot's car, silence had him crazy; he never believed that what people said that silence could be so loud, but at that moment he understood the famous phrase.

\- Olivia we should go to lunch, you need to eat something – Elliot said breaking with silence

\- No thanks, unless you want me to spit all the food in your face - Olivia said

\- Olivia please enough - Elliot said

\- I'll do it when you lose out of my sight - Olivia said and put the headphones on her cell ignoring Elliot

Upon arriving at SVU they went directly with Alex to ask for the order

\- Good afternoon Alex, I want an order to check the house of the Latin Kings, they are the ones in the video of the hospital and I want to know how they knew where we were - Olivia said

\- Olivia in that case they are the ones who rescued them not the kidnappers and I cannot ask for an order based on that, but you could talk to them - Alex said

\- Well I'll do that - Olivia said and went out the door shutting her door

\- And Elliot how is Olivia behaving? - Alex asked sarcastically

\- You just saw the example, until now every time she speaks to me it is to insult me or humiliate me, at least she has not given me another slap yet - Elliot said

\- Good luck, you really need it, although you know her better than anyone - Alex said

\- Yes, I know - Elliot said and went to find Olivia. She was in one of the interrogation rooms, she had taken off her jacket and for the first time Elliot could see the bruises and cuts in her arms; he felt an incredible rage, he just wanted to kill the damn person who had done this to his Olivia.

\- And now what do you want? - Olivia said from behind without seeing him

\- How did you know it was me? - Elliot asked

\- Nobody here is that masochist - Olivia said

\- Ok, that's probably true; let's go it's late, I'll take you home - Elliot said

\- No way, I'm going alone - Olivia said putting on her jacket

\- Wow, you do not say over my dead body anymore, that's interesting - Elliot said

\- Never ever say that in my presence again, good evening Elliot - Olivia said with eyes shining as if she was going to cry, immediately left the room. Elliot did not understand why a phrase she told him so often had almost made her cry, of course he did not know that were Nick's last words.

The next day Olivia and Elliot met at the SVU to go see the Latin Kings. They had saved Olivia so she believed they should know who was responsible for the murder and kidnapping. Elliot and Olivia arrived at the house on Riverdale Avenue looking for Antonio, but were received his girlfriend Gloria.

\- Detective Benson, I'm glad to see you well, how do you feel? - Gloria asked

\- Well thanks; where is Antonio, I want to see him - Olivia said

\- Ok, I'll take you with him - Gloria said

Antonio was reunited with his boys when Elliot and Olivia entered. Everyone remained silent except Antonio

\- Detective Benson I am very happy to see you and I see that you brought a new bodyguard, although you well know that I do not like this one much - Antonio said

\- Yes, I'm also glad to see you Antonio - Elliot said sarcastically

\- Antonio, can we have a word in private? it's very important - Olivia said

\- Do not worry, he's not the one in trouble - Elliot said to Antonio's guys as he told them to leave the room. When everyone left Olivia sat down and started the round of questions

\- Antonio, you and your group rescued me, I know, I recognized them in the hospital cameras, how did you know where I was? And even more important who had me? - Olivia asked

\- Look, Detective Benson, I'm not a snitch, but in some cases when someone messes with my friends and my family then that rule does not apply. The women of the gangs talk and tell each other gossip. Gloria and the Latin Queens came to me with the story that they had Detective Amaro and you kidnapped in a warehouse in Harlem. I thought it was right to go and look for you guys because the reason you were in that problem was for looking Erika's killer; If you died the case died with you, I could not allow that, I would like to tell her mother that we have them and that justice was done as you told me on the day of the shooting, I really regret that I did not arrive in time to save Detective Amaro, he looked like a good man - Antonio said

\- Yes, he was; but Antonio I want to know who had us? Who tortured us for 3 days ?, Who shot my partner? - Olivia asked desperately

\- I'm sorry Detective Benson I do not know, I only saw the 2 men with masks, then many more appeared and we left, I could not tell who they work for, I saw the same thing you did - Antonio said. Olivia got up from the table without saying a word and left the room.

\- Do not take it personally, she does that often lately - Elliot said

\- I will not, I realized that she gets upset when things do not happen the way she wants - Antonio said. Elliot said goodbye and followed Olivia

Outside, Olivia met Gloria who seemed to be dying to tell her something important.

\- Detectives leaving so soon? - Gloria asked

\- Yes, your boyfriend was not very helpful, he says he does not know who kidnap us - Olivia said

\- Detective Benson he may not know for sure, but he probably suspects it; Look, he sent Erika on a mission to infiltrate MS-13 with one of Tito's companions, Erika did it, I believe that in MS-13 they discovered her and they killed her and when Detective Amaro and you suspected they wanted to kill you to prevent Antonio from going after them; the night that Antonio rescued you he and the boys took this from one of the kidnappers, have it and please confirm what I am saying before Antonio does it, because he will not have mercy and will kill everyone - Gloria said giving him a police plaque, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from him

\- Why did not Antonio tell me anything about this? - Olivia asked surprised to see that it was Nick's badge, she covered it with a tissue and put it in his pocket

\- I think because he feels guilty about the death of Erika and he really loved her and he loved her so much, they grew up together, it was like a sister to him – Gloria said

\- I'm so sorry; Thank you for telling me the truth and giving me this, I will do what everything in my power to do justice for her and my partner - Olivia said. At that moment Elliot comes out and finds them talking.

\- Everything okay? Are we leaving? - Elliot asked Olivia

\- Yes (Olivia said to Elliot, then looked at Gloria and said) Thanks for everything, see you soon - she said and she and Elliot got into the car

\- Olivia, something happened? What did Gloria tell you? - Elliot asked in the car to see the look of Olivia pensive towards the street

\- Nothing - Olivia said turning to look at Elliot with indifference

-Don't lie to me, we were partners for 12 years, I know you, I know when you hide something, and I give you advice that you do not because I'm going to become your shadow, believe me I have the means to do it - Elliot said

\- Yes, 12 years that obviously meant nothing to you. And you do not worry me stalker, I know very well how to escape from you - Olivia said

\- That is not true, do not say things that I have not said. And you're not good at hiding, you're a creature of habits, you always go to the same Starbucks on the Upper West Side for your coffee and to SVU every day. You rarely get out of the routine, so it's easy to know where you are - Elliot said

\- How do you know all that? How do you know I move from Tribecca? Are you spying on me? - Olivia said upset and surprised at the same time

\- No. I live a block from your building, I see you all the time, apart from knowing you - Elliot said

\- What? Elliot, you and your family live in Queens, now you guys moved to the Upper West Side? - Olivia asked

\- No, just me, Kathy and I got divorced last year and I moved; she and the children stayed in Queens - Elliot said

\- I'm sorry - Olivia said still surprised

\- I did not, it was mutual, she could not stand me, I was friendly, and we have shared custody - Elliot said

\- In that case I'm happy for you, I'm really glad that everything in your life is excellent - Olivia said sarcastically

\- Not everything - Elliot said looking at Olivia

\- Well you wanted it that way - Olivia said

\- I made a mistake, I thought I was doing the best for you, I'm sorry - Elliot said

\- Elliot, I do not want to talk about us, so we better talk about what Gloria told me - Olivia said

\- Then I was right, she told you something important - Elliot said

\- Yes, congratulations, you could write a book about my life, because you know things about me that I do not know myself - Olivia said

\- If we go to the case you too - Elliot said

\- Not true, I thought I knew you, but you showed me how wrong I was - Olivia said

\- Olivia that's not true, otherwise we would not be here together at this time - Elliot said

\- Enough, I told you I did not want to talk about this anymore - Olivia said upset

\- Ok, tell me what Gloria told you - Elliot said noticing that he had already taken the conversation with Olivia to the limit.

Olivia told Elliot everything Gloria had said about Erika, Antonio and the MS-13 and showed her the Amaro badge

\- We have to take that to the lab, maybe that will point to MS - 13 and we can get an order – Elliot said

\- Okay let's go - Olivia said

In the lab they spent all afternoon testing Amaro's badge, Olivia and Elliot waited anxiously for something to appear.

\- We could not make a trace of the badge, but we found a white powder that turned out to be cocaine, we compared it and its composition was identical to one with which members of MS - 13 were caught up a few months ago - the lab technician said

\- Excellent, thank you, that will give us an order - Olivia said with a smile at last.

\- It's late, I'll take you home and tomorrow we'll ask Alex for the order first thing in the morning, I will not accept a no for answer - Elliot said

\- Ok - Olivia said and it was the only thing she said for the rest of the night


	9. Bad Memories

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note 1:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha

 **Note 2:** This chapter shows my favorite series in the whole world **The X Files** , I love it and I usually refer to it in my stories, although I think I would not dare to write a fanfic about it because how you compete with so much perfection. Crazy Xphile Forever.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bad memories**

Elliot left her in her apartment and went home. But he kept thinking that Olivia, in the state she was in, had not expected a warrant, would have gone for revenge; he did not stop wondering if she really would do it. To make sure he went back to Olivia's apartment. He knock and ring the bell and nobody answered; a neighbor came out and told him that she just left. Elliot went as fast as he could and found her leaving the parking lot and decided to follow her. He did not know where she was going, but when he crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, he got an idea and when they arrive to Williamsburg, he realized that he was right; Olivia had come for revenge.

Olivia arrived at the pool where the MS-13 met and wanted the head of Tito Pérez. When she got off the car she took the gun and went to enter when Elliot stopped her. When she saw him, she was surprised.

\- What the hell are you doing here? - Olivia shout

\- Prevent you from doing something stupid, I knew you would want to do something like this – Elliot said

\- Ah yes smart ass, why don't you leave? to begin with this is hypocrisy on your part because you are the first to do things like this, I learned this from you. These damn bastards killed my partner, I will not let them get away with it, I want them to pay - Olivia said

\- I do not want them to get away with it either, not after what they did to you, but I want to catch them in the right way and besides it's not worth it if you destroy your life and your career because of this, you are so much more than this and do not want to think that Nick gave his life in vain and I think he did not want to believe that either - Elliot said

Olivia didn't say anything, just gave Elliot the gun. Moments later, two patrol cars approached them as it was all dark and they seemed very suspicious standing in the middle of the street.

\- Who are you two? What are you doing here? Identify yourself - the officer asked, presuming they were thieves or gangs members

\- Good evening officer, I'm Quantico's agent Stabler, she's Detective Benson from Manhattan SVU; we catching up on a case, we apologize for the obstruction - Elliot said showing him his badge and Olivia also showed her to the officer

\- Do not worry agents, we thought that it was another situation, I am Officer Márquez and this is my partner Officer Weiers - Officer Márquez said

\- Nice to meet you officers - Elliot and Olivia said shaking their hands

\- Agents I give advice that you should have your conversation elsewhere, this is not a good place, gangs are the queens here and come out at night like vampires - Officer Weiers said

\- You are right; Officers forgive me the audacity, but you could do me the favor of taking my car back to the SVU; Detective Benson and I have to go somewhere else - Elliot said

\- Of course, agent Stabler no problem, I will do it - Officer Weiers said

\- Thank you, Officer Weiers, I really appreciate it - Elliot said and gave him the keys to his car, Olivia did not say anything.

\- It's a pleasure agents, see you later - Officer Marquez said

Elliot took the keys to Olivia's car, got on it and left

\- Where are we going? Where are you taking me? - Olivia asked

\- Home, back to Manhattan - Elliot said

\- And on the way you can leave me on the bridge to jump into the East River - Olivia said visibly depressed

\- Olivia, that does not seem funny to me; I'm sorry I did not let you kill Tito, to begin with, I also want to do it, but this is for your own good - Elliot said

\- Yes, you think you do everything for my own good; What do you know about what is good or not for me, if the only thing you do is to make me suffer - Olivia said

\- I do not know what to tell you, I swear I've always wanted to do what's best for you, I love you, even though you've never believed it - Elliot said. Olivia did not say a single word to answer that and Elliot did not say anything the rest of the way, it was a quiet 25 minutes back to Manhattan. When they got to Olivia's apartment, she finally talk, although was not what Elliot expected.

-Do you want coffee? Black, 2 sugar? - Olivia asked

\- Yes, thank you - Elliot said and sat on the sofa. A few minutes later Olivia gave her a cup of coffee.

\- Thank you. The view is beautiful from here - Elliot said taking the cup

\- Yes, it is, when I bought the apartment I thought that the view would make me forget all the problems, but the truth is that I can only think about bad memories and what I really want to do now is to throw myself through that window to see if all these voices are finally coming out from my head. The problem is that among those voices that tell me to do it, I listen to Nick's voice telling me not to do it. I honestly do not know what to do, I miss him - Olivia said taking a picture of her and Nick from the table and giving it to Elliot

\- That was taken at the mayor's ball; I did not want to go, but he practically dragged me to go. It turned out that I had a great time. He made me laugh all night, even dancing, which I hate, well not so much - Olivia said, smiling for the memory

\- Sounds like a good man, you obviously liked him a lot - Elliot said returning the photo. Olivia put it back on the table, Elliot noticed that the photo next to that one was one of Olivia and he in the park at a picnic of the SVU, maybe she did not hate him as much as he thought.

\- Yes it was, although at first I hated him; when he arrived, I made his life miserable, I was rude and pure evil so that he would run away, but he suck it up without saying anything, until he got to the point that he asked Cragen for a new partner and he said no. After that at the moment I did another bad thing to him, he told me that although I did not like him he was my partner and I had to respect him; I laughed and told him that it was time to get his own voice and stop doing everything I told him, I said congratulations and I applauded, we both laughed at that and we have been good since then. I got involved in his personal life, I met his daughter with his ex-wife, she is an adorable girl who is now going to grow up without a father because of me and I cannot help feeling this way because of everything that happened. I know Nick was stubborn like me, but honestly, I think I made him worse. I do not understand how everything end like this. I thought that after Jenna there would not be nothing worse. God, but how wrong I was. And now that I think about it, what are you doing here listening to me talk about all this? Why do you care? - Olivia said

\- Because you matter to me, it's also healthy to take out all this that is bothering you; by the way, you're not guilty of anything that happened, everyone made their own decisions, Tito and his gang decided to kill Erika and Nick, just as I decided to shoot Jenna, do not blame yourself for any of that - Elliot said as he approached Olivia to hug her, but stopped short when he remembered that she told him not to touch her.

\- But I cannot help but blame me for everything, it's in my nature. Elliot why did you do it? Why did you shoot Jenna? You tell me it was your decision, so I want to know why? - Olivia said

\- I'd rather not talk about that - Elliot said and turned around and went to the kitchen to put the coffee cup in the sink. Olivia followed him into the kitchen

\- Why do not you tell me? Maybe it will help me understand why you left me - Olivia said looking into his eyes

\- For you; Jenna had already shot Skinner, Ronson and Sister Peg, when I saw her, she was pointing at you. I could not let her hurt you, so I made the decision and shot her. I honestly did not think I would kill her. A year ago, I was in bad shape because I had killed a girl and I did not want to draw you into that abyss with me, I thought it was the best thing for you, I'm sorry, if I had known it would end like this, I would not have done it. Well I would not have left you, but I really do not regret having shot Jenna, I understand her pain and I'm sorry, but that's not the way to act, you cannot take justice into your hands; and I say this especially to you and maybe it's hypocritical of me, but I've always wanted the best for you and I do not want you to make my mistakes - Elliot said with red eyes and Olivia had tears running down her cheeks too. Elliot could not resist and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks and quickly walked away

\- I am very sorry for all that has happened and thank you for always being there and wanting the best for me, but I am a big girl Elliot and if I am going to make mistakes you will not be able to prevent it, everyone should commit their own mistakes and learn from them - Olivia said

\- I know, but it's not illegal to want the best for the people you love. And now, what are we going to do? - Elliot said

\- I don't know, it's 3am, I cannot call Alex for the warrant at this time; you will not let me kill Tito so that leaves us with the third option, watch The X Files until Alex gets up at 6am, because I doubt I can sleep, I simply cannot - Olivia said

\- In the first two you're right, so it'll be the third one; I want to see Beyond the Sea - Elliot said

\- It's my house, I should choose what episode we're going to watch - Olivia said

\- But I'm the boss, I've always been, so I choose - Elliot said smiling

\- Yes, you always play that cocky card - Olivia said putting the disc on DVD while Elliot laughed, Olivia was a little more relaxed.

When the sun hit Olivia in the face and she opened her eyes, she noticed that she and Elliot had fallen asleep together on the couch. The disc of The X Files continued running because it was already in Young At Heart. Olivia got up carefully trying not to wake up Elliot and turned off the DVD. The clock read 6 and 30am, she could not believe that she had slept more than 20 minutes, she had not been able to do it since the kidnapping and the death of Nick. She went to the kitchen and started making coffee. She also decided that she would make Waffles for breakfast. While she was cooking, she call Alex to get her the search warrant to check the pool where the MS-13s meet; she told her that she would do it and that they would meet there.

Elliot got up with the smell of Waffles; he immediately realized that he was in Olivia's apartment and started looking for her. When he reached the kitchen, he found her serving coffee in the cups.

\- Good morning Elliot - Olivia said as Elliot sat in the breakfast table and Olivia gave him coffee and a plate of Waffles with honey.

\- Good morning Olivia. Thank you. So you learned to cook? - Elliot said

\- Yes, I learned by force; Nick wanted me to learn for when I had my children, yeah funny. When he divorced he had to learn to cook for when his daughter stayed with him; so he begged to accompany him to the cooking classes, I really do not think he wanted to go alone, but it was fun - Olivia said with a smile

\- And I should take the advice of both of you because when the children stay with me I order take out or we go out to dinner, I do not cook anything. You should teach me because this is great - Elliot said smiling

\- Thank you. I spoke with Alex and she told me she would see us with the warrant in the MS-13 pool at 7:30 am - Olivia said

\- Excellent, let's make them pay - said Elliot

\- That's what I hope and wish - Olivia said with a sad look


	10. Stabler's Spoiled Baby

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha

 **Chapter 10**

 **Stabler's spoiled baby**

At 7:30 am Elliot and Olivia arrived at the pool, after Elliot spent a moment in his apartment changing clothes. Alex, Fin, John, Amanda and Captain Cragen were already there with the agents ready to enter. They all put on their bulletproof vests and went inside.

\- NYPD, put all your hands in the air where I can see them - agent Van Glover shouted pointing his gun at those present. At that moment Tito comes out of one of the back rooms very angry

\- What the hell is happening here? - Tito scream

\- We have an order to check the premises, so I give you the advice to step aside – Alex said handing him the warrant

Tito was angry, the men in the room started to leave. One of these men stared at Olivia. She looked at everyone without paying much attention to anyone until one of them spoke to Tito and she heard him.

\- Let's get out of here Tito, the warrant is legal, let the detectives do their job they will not find anything - the man said. Olivia, after hear him, her whole body, shuddered. She took the arms of Captain Cragen and Elliot that were on each side of her and squeezed them very hard, both turned to see her and she looked like she was going to faint. Tito and his men had already left the premises.

\- Olivia what happen? You feel good? - Elliot asked worried

\- It's him, never in my life I'll forget those voices, he's one of those who kidnapped Nick and me, I'm sure of that - Olivia said trembling, still clinging to Captain Cragen and Elliot

At that moment one of the CSU agents came out of one of the offices with a pair of weapons, a badge and the Semper fi of Olivia in bags of evidence, just took them out of a safe buried in the floor.

\- Here is the proof of the crime; the service weapons of the detectives, Detective Benson's badge and her famous necklace - the agent said very excited

\- Arrest them all and keep an eye on Tito and the man Olivia pointed out - Alex said

Four agents ran out and arrested Tito, his partner and the rest of the gang. The man was called Raúl García and it was his right hand. They were taken to SVU while the CSU was still registering the premises. They found more weapons, drugs and even two unidentified bodies buried in the yard. Everything indicated that they had found the murderers at last and it was time to make them pay. In SVU Fin, John and Elliot discussed who was going to question who

\- Give me Garcia and stay with Tito, he and I have accounts to fix, I want to make him sweat - Elliot said with a malicious smile

\- Well, but if you have a chance, kill him - Fin said laughing

\- That is what he deserves after what he did to Nick and Liv - John said

In that Olivia came out of the bathroom and approached them

\- And then who do we have to question? - Olivia asked. Elliot, Fin and John looked at each other thinking who would tell Olivia that they would not allow her to be part of the interrogation. Elliot decided that he would do it, anyway, she already hated him a bit, a little more would not hurt.

\- Fin and John will interrogate Tito and I will stay with Garcia; Olivia we did it like that because we think it's the best for you, we do not want him to hurt you anymore - Elliot said in a calm voice waiting for Olivia to shout in protest, but she did not

\- Okay, I'll stay on the other side of the glass, honestly, I have nothing to talk to them - Olivia said quietly so Elliot, John and Fin were surprised by her reaction so calm.

Elliot, John and Fin entered the room to interrogate Tito and Raúl and left Olivia outside with Alex, Casey, Amanda and Cragen

Elliot entered the room with a macabre smile and hate in his eyes. Garcia looked him up and down with a look of annoyance. In the other room John and Fin had not finished entering when Tito said he would not say anything and that he wanted his lawyer. Garcia at least did not call his lawyer.

\- Do not even bother asking me anything because I will not talk - Garcia said

\- I'm not interested in talking to you, you're on my cop killer list; also the prosecutor is making a deal with Tito to deliver the chief of the Zetas and he is blaming you for everything that happened to the detectives Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson and the girl Erika Lebrom - Elliot said

\- That's not true, I did not do anything - Garcia said startled and beginning to show fear

\- As you say, although you will have problems trying to prove otherwise given that Detective Benson identified you as one of the kidnappers and also that your fingerprints are on the badge, the weapon and the detective's collar. No one ever told you that it is bad to keep souvenirs of murders, especially if they are cops; we are vengeful, especially if they mess with one of our own - Elliot said and hit Garcia on the head, he got up annoyed and Elliot sat him down

\- I want a deal, killing those bastards was not my idea and we should have killed the Benson bitch too - Garcia said and Elliot hit him again

\- Do not ever call them bastards and I doubt the prosecutor will give you a deal unless you have something better than what Tito is giving her - Elliot said

\- I have it, so call your prosecutor and bring her here - Garcia said and Elliot left the room. Outside Alex and Casey were surprised while Olivia seemed scared

\- He believed everything you said faster than immediately, what an idiot - Casey said laughing

\- I'm not interested, I'm not going to make a deal with a cop killer, I do not give a damn what he has to say - Alex said

\- Alex do it for me, listen to what he has to say, I want him to rot in prison, but I do not want to go to court to say everything he did to us - Olivia said

\- Olivia, I want him dead and I will not make it by making a deal - Alex said

\- Alex, he is going to suffer more alive in prison than dead; in prison, the Latin Kings will make sure they make their lives miserable, that's what I want, that they torture him as he did with Nick and me, death is too good for him - Olivia said. Alex, Casey, Elliot, Fin, Jonh, Amanda and Cragen were silent thoughtful of what Olivia has just said

\- You're right, I'll do it because it's what you want, if he tells us everything, I'll give him a life sentence – Alex said

\- Thank you; guys please I want him to say the name of the partner that was with him and I want to know why they kill Nick - Olivia said

\- Calm down, we'll do it - Elliot said while he, Casey and Alex went into the interrogation room

\- Good morning Garcia, I am ADA Cabot and she is ADA Novak, let's see what you have to tell and depending on that you save yourself from the death penalty – Alex said

\- Understood, what do you want to know sweetness? - Garcia said

\- First who killed Erika Lebron and why? Who helped you kidnap the detectives Benson and Amaro and why? - Alex asked

\- It was all Tito's idea, he found out that Erika was a Latin Queen because one of her bitches saw her with Gloria, the girlfriend of King Tone. The bitch had to pay for the betrayal so Tito invited her to the park and told Jose and me to rape and torture her, then he took a handle and hit her in the head. There is no shouting. Tito asked me to kidnap Benson and Amaro because he thought they knew a lot about the case and because in the shooting Benson was on the side of King Tone, she surely told him everything she knew and that's why Tone would come for the heads of all MS-13. That's what Tito wanted to avoid - Garcia said

\- They are just words, you cannot prove it and I want the name of your partner in the kidnapping or there is no deal - Casey said

\- Quiet beast, all in time, if I can prove it, I have saved the handle with which Tito hit Erika - Garcia said

\- Ok, write it here - Alex said giving him a paper and a pen to write the place and Elliot gave it to Munch and Fin to they look for it.

\- Happy now? - Garcia asked

\- No, tell me the name of your partner - Elliot said

\- What for? So that yours, Detective Benson can sleep peacefully tonight knowing that she has the murderers of the nutcase of her partner - Garcia said

\- Respect Garcia, believe me you do not want to bother agent Stabler, he will kill you, look, he not lacking of desire - Casey laughing said

\- That I already know, Benson must be the Stabler's spoiled baby; for some reason she was so desperate to go see him - Garcia said laughing

\- What are you talking about? - Casey asked

\- When she was kidnapped there came a point where she was scared and had convinced herself that we were going to kill them, I think it was when my partner pointed the gun at them, she grabbed that damn necklace she was carrying and said she wanted to talk to her Elliot; I think that 3 days locked up without food or water made her madder than she already was - Garcia said laughing

\- Look psycho good for nothing tell me the name of the other kidnapper before you have to pay for both - Elliot said dragging Garcia to the window hitting his head with the fence of this and then dropping it to the ground

\- Stop this maniac - Garcia shout to Casey and Alex

\- We cannot, he's not one of our detectives, he can do whatever he wants - Alex said smiling

\- Tell me the name or you will go through that window, I warn you - Elliot said grabbing him in the neck

\- Ok, it's okay, his name was René Mejía and he's dead, he do not survive the shot of the Latin Kings, are you happy maniac? - Garcia said falling back on the ground because Elliot let go

At that moment Olivia entered the room, jumped over the table, took Garcia from the floor and threw it against the table; Elliot wanted to stop her, but Casey and Alex motioned him not to do it

\- Why? I want to know why Nick and not me? Why did you take it against him? Because you killed him? - Olivia said desperately and almost crying

\- That's something that I cannot answer with certainty, he was a nutcase so he annoy us, as for killing him maybe God was on your side that day because we planned to kill you both and we would have done it if they had not come the Latin Kings - Garcia said laughing

\- If he was a nutcase, what would you be? - Olivia said and took the chair and hit him on the head with it. Garcia fell to the ground bleeding. Elliot lifted Olivia up in the air and pulled her out of the interrogation room. Olivia kicked, hit and scratch Elliot to let her go and shouted at him to do it while the whole SVU watched the show. García, on his side, was still bleeding and the paramedics were checking him, although it did not seem serious.

Olivia, after Elliot let her go, ran out and locked herself in one of the cubicles in the bathroom and burst into tears, Elliot entered the ladies room and started to try to get her to open the cubicle door.


	11. I Lied To You

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note 1:** The bands reflected in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha

 **Note 2:** This chapter has allusions to episodes of two of my favorite SVU seasons (7 Fault and 8 Burned). My favorite episode is Philadelphia. It also has allusions to one of my favorite songs by Celine Dion, who notice which song is tells me in the comments.

 **Chapter 11**

 **I lied to you**

\- Olivia come out please, let's talk – Elliot said

\- No, go, I do not want to see you anymore, let me cry to my partner in peace without having to listen to you - Olivia said

\- Olivia please, I just want to help you - Elliot said

\- Seriously? but if you are the cause of half of my misfortunes, go away, I do not need you, I hate you and I do not want to see you anymore - Olivia shout

\- Ok, I'll do what you want, you made it clear this time - Elliot said and left the bathroom. Olivia started crying even more uncontrollably, she could not believe what she had done.

Elliot on his side went to Cragen's office where they were all gathered

\- What happened? What did Olivia say? Where is she? - Casey asked

\- Still in the bathroom, she hates me, I thought we were fixing things, we stepped forward and now they we are two steps behind, she simply cannot forgive me - Elliot said

\- Give her time, I think everything that has happened lately has been too much for her; the one that you have left, being paired with Nick, the kidnapping, his death, the fact that you have returned; she cannot deal with everything, now she is realizing that she cannot control every aspect of her life - Huang said

\- I doubt it, she blames me for everything that has happened, time will not change that, not in a person as stubborn as her - Elliot said

\- What Detective Benson needs is a psychiatrist to help her with her demons, nothing more - Amanda said

\- For your information Detective Rollins, Olivia has over a year and a half attending therapy with me and let me tell you that all she needs is to have a good healthy relationship with this man. Yes of course, both are so stubborn that first hell would freeze before they arrange something if one of the two does not give. Understand that if Benson and Stabler are fine, the world is beautiful and in harmony, but if they are fighting, they can cause the beginning of World War 3 - Huang said pointing to Elliot

\- I was blamed for starting that war when Olivia and Elliot shouted in the middle of the SVU during the Gitano - Cragen said

\- And I do not believe that was the worst; when the Sennett case they almost killed each other here and then the next morning they were all smiles with each other; what happened between 11:30 p.m. and 7:30 a.m. the next day I do not know - Fin said laughing

\- Enough, I understood the point; I'm going to the conference room, I'll do my paperwork and I'll leave; thank you you convinced me Olivia will be better off without me - Elliot said and went to the conference room annoyed to have had to listen to all that.

Hours later Olivia was calmer sitting at her desk doing the paperwork, you could still see her red eyes, but she was not crying anymore. Elliot on his part was coming out of Cragen's office after handing in his paperwork.

\- Happy? I gave everything to Cragen, you're not going to have to see me again in your life, I hope you're happy - Elliot said to Olivia

\- Yes, thank you, I will be, now disappear from my sight, I do not want to see you anymore - Olivia said and looked back at her computer. Elliot felt it like a stab in the chest, but he did not say anything, he simply turned around and headed to the elevators. They all watched the scene from Cragen's office wondering how long it would take for Olivia or Elliot to regret what they had done, if at any time they did.

Olivia looked up again and saw that she was completely alone, Elliot was gone. The tears involuntarily began to run down her cheeks, she could not believe what she had done, she had again let go of the man she knew she loved, she could not allow that; Elliot and her had gone through many bad situations and always found a way to overcome it, because this had to be different, because she had to be so stubborn, twist her arm or tell the truth about what she felt, all this was ridiculous, Huang had warned her about this moment in therapy, it was time to give Elliot and herself a second chance to be happy and get out of that hole where she was getting herself. At that moment she got up from the chair, took her jacket and left SVU, ran down the stairs to the parking lot to be able to stop Elliot.

When the elevator opened in the parking lot Elliot was shocked to see Olivia waiting for him, He was going to ask her why she was there, but she did not give him a chance.

\- I lied to you, nothing I said is what I really feel; I need you more than you think, you are the only person who held me and never let me fall as I did now, because you are my strength when I am weak and you are also the only one able to give me faith and make me believe ; if you leave now I do not think my heart will resist Elliot, I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my life, but I'm still afraid that you'll leave me again and feel like I feel now, I do not want that Elliot , I love you too much - Olivia said while the tears ran down the both of their cheeks. He walk to her and put his hands on each side of her face and with his thumbs clean her tears

\- I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am my Livi; I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you, I did not want to drag you into my misery, it's incredible that I still did it, I'm so sorry; You are the most important woman in my life I only want the best for you and you to be happy, I believe that you deserve something better than all this disaster in which I have put you; Olivia I love you so much that doing what I thought best I did not realize the damage I was doing, I'm so sorry my Livi Love - Elliot said still holding her and looking into her eyes. Olivia gave him a shy smile.

\- Better consult with me first what I consider better for me before you lock me in a glass box - Olivia said smiling

\- I do not think so, the glass breaks and you can get hurt - Elliot said also smiling and Olivia laughed

\- Elliot seriously I need to know that you will not leave me again, I do not think I can live with that if it happens again - Olivia said seriously. Elliot looked into her eyes and then took something out of his pocket, the necklace with the Semper Fidelis badge that he had sent Olivia after he left, he took it and put it on her neck

\- Semper Fi, always faithful Olivia, I promise you I'll never let you whatever happens I'll always be by your side, I love you - Elliot said. Olivia looked at the necklace and smiled at Elliot.

\- Where did you get it? I thought they had it stored as evidence - Olivia said

\- Working for Quantico has its advantages, I do not have to follow the rules of Alex and Casey - Elliot said laughing

\- Yes, but you still have to understand with them later - Olivia said laughing

\- That does not worry me, I'm not afraid of them; I'm more afraid of you, you know to hit me where it hurts - Elliot said

\- Poor thing - Olivia said, making a puppy face

\- Do not do that, you know that you manipulate me with that - Elliot said

\- That's exactly why I do it, I'm in love with you Elliot - Olivia said looking into his eyes

\- And I'm in love you with too Olivia - Elliot said and put his lips delicately on Olivia's and kissed her. The kiss was sweet, but full of feelings, emotions and a lot of repressed sexual tension. This began to become more and more passionate, the tongues of each one explored each corner of the mouth of the other; Elliot put his hands on Olivia's hair caressing it while she had her hands around his neck. After a few minutes they separated when the air began to run out.

\- Believe me I wanted to do that from the moment I met you - Elliot said smiling

\- Believe me, me too, let's go home - Olivia said and Elliot and she went to the car holding hands.


	12. Epilogue Detective Nicholas Stabler

**All the characters of Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

 **Note 1:** The gangs show in this fic I saw in a NatGeo documentary. I found it super interesting. Although I think I soften them a bit, on TV they paint them much worse hahaha

 **Note 2:** This chapter has allusions to CSI, which is another of my favorite series. Everyone who knows me knows that I could not survive without The X Files, CSI NY, Law & Order Criminal Intent, The Mentalist, Law & Order SVU and CSI LV (My Fab 6) I need them to live. LOL

The M rating is for this chapter

 **Chapter 12**

 **Epilogue**

 **Detective Nicholas Alexander Stabler**

 **2 years later**

Olivia was lying in her new bed in her new home on Long Island. Only a week ago she had moved and there were still many things to be unpacked, but at that moment she was not going to worry about that, the only thing she wanted at that moment was for her husband to come and accompany her in bed.

\- Mr. Stabler, You finishing turning the house into Rikers prison? - Olivia shouted into the hall. At that moment Elliot entered the room and lay down on his side on the bed

\- Mrs. Stabler, it is not illegal to want to be cautious, more when you know the things that happen in this world - Elliot said giving her a kiss

\- Well Mr. Stabler, let me remind you that we are not in Manhattan anymore, we are in Shinnecock Hills, there is not much danger here - Olivia said, giving him small kisses on the neck

\- Evil is everywhere, you should know that Captain Stabler - Elliot said kissing her in the mouth and putting his hands in her hair. He had touched the nerve, when Elliot wanted to win a discussion it was enough to call Olivia Captain; she had been named captain of SVU about 11 months ago when Cragen retired but she still did not like being called that way and Elliot knew it and used it to annoy her.

\- I know Agent Stabler, but I think you're watching too much CSI, you are already paranoid - Olivia said laughing as she unbuttoned the buttons of his pajama shirt.

\- I doubt it and at this very moment you are entering dangerous terrain Captain and I do not think you can get out of this - Elliot said kissing her mouth and then going down to the neck and her arms

\- And who told you agent that I wanted to get out of this? - Olivia said with a mischievous smile and putting her hands in his pants

Elliot continued to caress Olivia very slowly on the back, her face her arms, and little by little the caresses of both became more daring. Then the caresses became more intimate when Elliot put his hand in Olivia's sex and began to masturbate her with his fingers, making a circular pressure on her clitoris. Olivia bit her mouth, she was very excited, but she did not want to make any noise that could wake Nicolas, who was sleeping in the next room. Oliva moved her hips towards Elliot's hands and he could see in her face the pleasure, her eyes were half-closed, her mouth ajar and she breathed with more and more difficulty as his caresses increased. Elliot began to penetrate with his fingers, they were lost inside, lubricated by all the flow that Olivia emanated. Elliot's mouth took hold of one of Olivia's nipples and remained there until she came in spasm and moans that she tried very hard to repress.

Olivia sat down without saying a word and then started down until she buried her head between Elliot's legs and said

\- Do not make a single sound or I will stop - Olivia said with a wicked smile

At that moment Olivia release Elliot's penis with her mouth, she was so happy for the orgasm and decided to return the favor. Elliot could feel that mouth so soft, wet and warm making him crazy; he soon reached ecstasy and Olivia licked her fluids as they spread all over his penis. Olivia put the penis back into her mouth, stroking her balls with her hands, Elliot seemed ready for more and Olivia too.

\- Liv, love, I need to feel inside you - Elliot said

\- Me too, my love, but I'm worried that Nicolás wakes up because of the noise - Olivia said

\- Come on, we will be very quiet it love, we have been so far - Elliot said introducing one of his fingers in Olivia's vagina

Olivia did not respond, she just took Elliot's penis and put it herself in the entrance to her vagina and began to push it inside herself, immediately Elliot helped her with that. For a moment they stayed like that, the two had become one and time seemed to have stopped, the air was not blowing and the world was totally silent and only the sound of their breathing was perceptible. A while later the inevitable movement of his hips began and with each entry and exit became frantic, something that even Elliot himself felt he could not control.

\- Elliot do not stop, keep going, faster - Olivia said

\- Yes, my love, if you like how this feels? - Elliot said as he raised the pace

\- Oh yeah, do not ever stop - Olivia said moving along with him

\- I never would, I love you Olivia - Elliot said

\- I love you too Elliot - Olivia said as she felt the pressure on his penis getting bigger. Olivia's whole body shuddered and she had contractions, you could see in her face that she tried with all her might to contain the screams and moans.

Elliot's pelvis brushed Olivia's clit with each thrust, neither of them could believe what they were feeling, they were on the verge of a new orgasm

\- I'm going to come, I cannot contain it anymore - Olivia said

\- Come for me, my love, I cannot control it either - Elliot said while all that pleasure came together, their bodies more united and pressed against each other; then both came in an extremely strong orgasm and prolonged where they kissed frantically trying not to make any noise.

Olivia fell exhausted next to Elliot, both breathing hard, sweaty, listening to the agitated beat of their hearts, but more importantly how satisfied they were.

\- That was amazing - Olivia said trying to stabilize her breathing

\- Yes, and we did not wake up Nicolas - Elliot said smiling

\- Right, we should sleep a little before he wakes up - Olivia said

\- You are right love, rest, I love you - Elliot said bringing Olivia to his chest and giving her a kiss on the forehead and then another in the mouth

\- I love you too, sweet dreams - Olivia said while they both fell asleep cuddling each other

It had been only 15 minutes since Elliot and Olivia had fallen asleep when they heard a crying over the monitor on their bedside table

\- God seems to me that Nicky woke up angry - Olivia said

\- Yes, and surely it has something to do with the fact that you call him Nicky; did not Amaro hate that you call him that? What makes you think that our son is different? - Elliot said laughing

\- Ah, I cannot help it, it sounds adorable - Olivia said as she and Elliot walked down the hall to Nicolas's room

Nicholas Alexander Stabler, named after the man who gave his life for his mother's; he was a baby just two months old, had the eyes of his father and his mother's hair, he was adorable. Nicholas observing his parents on the edge of the crib stopped crying, Elliot took him in his arms and Olivia delicately caressed his face.

\- What happened love? today you do not want to let your father and I sleep - Olivia said sweetly

\- I do not know, but someone urgently needs a change - Elliot said laughing and Olivia took it and took it to the changing table and changed his diaper. When they finished, both realized that Nicolás had fallen asleep again.

\- It seems to me that the only problem that this baby had was the dirty diaper, god how delicate, just like his dad - Olivia said putting it back on his crib

\- Well, but he made a fuss, it's fierce like his mother - Elliot said

\- Then I hope he does not enter the NYPD because if not poor of his captain if he has our temper - Olivia said

\- The chances of that not happening are close to none, he will kill someone if they call him Nicky, like Richard now if you call him Dickie - Elliot said

\- Oh yes, I saw the face he put when John called him that; I understood the point dear, I'll just call it Nicolas or Nick, so problem solve - Olivia said laughing

\- Well, because I like it that way, Detective Nicolás Stabler, it sounds good - said Elliot said smiling

\- Yes, honey sounds good, just remind me something - Olivia said

\- What my love? - Elliot asks

\- Have retired of the NYPD when he enters because under no circumstances I want to be his boss, I would pay everything we did to Cragen - Olivia said

\- Oh, I know you would; we created the problem and now in the NYPD that someone else takes responsibility - Elliot said laughing

\- Yes, but one fun to create; and besides, you have 5 other problems to worry about, the good thing is that you already know that two of those will not enter the NYPD for sure - Olivia said laughing and gave her a little kiss in the mouth, I turn off the light of the room of Nicolás and they went to his

\- Yeah, that's it's good, two less to worry about, I only have the other five - Elliot said

\- Five? Honey, there is another Stabler that you have not told me about - Olivia asked surprised

\- Not my love, I talk a lot about this Stabler, she is very beautiful, she has chocolate hair and eyes and an innate ability to get herself in trouble fast - Elliot said already in bed and gave Olivia a kiss next to him

\- If we go to the case all Stabler have that ability - Olivia said laughing

\- I do not doubt that, but I love it - Elliot said also laughing

\- Like me, I love you Elliot - Olivia said

\- And I love you too, always faithful - Elliot said

\- Always faithful - Olivia said and they kissed and fell asleep cuddle together.

The light of the moon that came through the window made her Semper Fi shine, always hanging on her neck, it still represented everything that she and Elliot had lived, but now it also represented the memory of Nick and everything that her family and she had to live.

 **FINISH**

 **Note 3:** This is the end. I hope you liked it. This is how I dream that SVU ends. Dreaming does not cost anything, right? Tell me your opinions in the comments, please. **BENSLER FOREVER**


End file.
